This love
by Yellowwolf
Summary: Hunter confesses his feelings for Dustin but then they get attacked... I still suck at summarys Please read and review! chapter 6'up
1. Default Chapter

Title: This love  
  
The title is from the song this love from maroon 5. every time I hear the song I start thinking About Dustin and Hunter. Don't ask me why!! Well this is a story I wrote alone. My English still sucks. It's a Hunter/Dustin Tori/Blake and maybe Shane/cam Disclaimer: I still don't own them. So sad...  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
Hunter walked in Storm Chargers looking for Dustin. He told Blake about his problem , well it wasn't exactly a problem, and he gave him the advice to just tell Dustin. Blake promised Hunter that he wouldn't say a thing to anybody. So here he was. He spotted Blake at the corner off the shop.  
  
"Hey bro. You seen Dustin?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah. He's working in the back at his bike." Blake answered smiling. From the look on his brother's face he knew that he finally was going to tell Dustin.  
  
"Thanks. See u later." He said and walked on to the back of the store. He heard his brother call 'good luck' after him. Hunter smiled. Blake knew him way to good. Like his brother said he saw Dustin work on his bike. Hunter stood in the doorway to look at Dustin. He looked so good. His clothes were al dirty and under the oil spots. Dustin didn't seem to notice that he stood there so he just enjoyed the view for a little longer. Finally he spoke.  
  
"Hey Dustin."  
  
"Whoaa. Dude, don't ever scare me like that again." He said as he stood up. He cleaned his hands and went over to Hunter.  
  
"Sorry. Say you want to go hang out at the beach? " He asked Dustin. He hoped that Dustin was going to say yes or else he had to tell him here and when he did tell him and Dustin didn't feel the same that they still could be friends.  
  
"Sure I'm done anyway. I'm first gonna get changed. I'll meet you out front." Dustin answered. After a whole day off work, he wanted to relax a bit especially when it was with Hunter. But then again if Hunter was there he would do anything. He didn't know what he actually felt for Hunter. Was it just friendship... or was it more?  
  
"Okay." Hunter walked back in the store. He greeted Kelly when he passed here and went back to the place where Blake stood.  
  
"So did you tell him?" Blake asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet. I asked if he wanted to come with me to the beach."  
  
"Oh. How romantic. A nice walk down the beach with the sun going down." Blake teased his brother.  
  
"Yeah Yeah. Very funny bro." He slapped him on the back off his head. At that moment Dustin appeared from the back wearing a jeans and a black T- shirt.  
  
"Alright I'm ready to go. Blake do you wanna come with us?" Dustin asked Blake.  
  
"No thanks, I think I'll stay here and help Kelly out." Blake said. He looked at his brother who flashed him a grateful smile.  
  
"'Kay come one Hunter. See u later Kel." He yelled at his boss before leaving the store.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on between them?" Kelly asked as she joined Blake at the counter.  
  
"Nothing's going on. Why would there be?" Blake asked faking a confused look.  
  
"Well it's the first you offered to help me out." She answered. She had a pretty good idea from what was going on between them.  
  
"Alright you got a point. But that doesn't mean that something's going on." Blake defended himself.  
  
"There's definitely is going on something and I think I know what." Kelly said smiling at Blake.  
  
"Ooh yeah. Then tell me." Blake challenged her. Did she know?  
  
"Okay. They have feelings for each other but they don't admit it. Am I right?" From seeing the surprised expression on Blake's face she knew that she was right.  
  
Meanwhile Dustin and Hunter were walking down the beach. They talked about motor cross and about Lothor with all his silly aliens that were easy to defeat. Since there was nobody else on the beach it was quite safe to talk about it. All the time they kept walking. It was very beautiful at the beach. The sun had this shade of orange which reflected on the water. They could only see one half of the sun. It was like the sun was sinking away in the sea. They could also see a few stars and the moon. Finally Hunter had enough courage to tell Dustin.  
  
"Dustin, I have to tell you something." He said looking at Dustin and then looking at the ground. They stopped walking.  
  
"Alright." Dustin said a little confused. He looked at Hunter who seemed to avoid Dustin's gaze. He noticed how nervous Hunter looked which looked very cute on him. This wasn't the time to think about that he told himself.  
  
"Promise me you won't get mad." He said. He looked at Dustin for a moment who nodded then he looked back to the ground. He had to tell him now. Damn, he never felt this nervous before.  
  
"I... I'm in love with you. Ever since the first time I saw you." There he told him. He looked at Dustin who seemed shocked. ' This isn't good ' he thought.  
  
"You really love me?" Dustin asked now more surprised then shocked.  
  
"yeah." Hunter said. He looked at Dustin who had a smile on his face.  
  
"Good." Dustin pushed his body against Hunter's and kissed him. Finally they parted both gasping for air.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet. "They heard a voice from somewhere behind them. They turned and were greeted by the sight of kelzacks and a monster that looked like a giant bee. They groaned and stood in a defensive stand.  
  
"Hunter I've got a little problem. I forgot my morpher." He looked at Hunter who groaned. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Me too." Dustin looked at Hunter.  
  
"Great. We can't morph and we can't call for help." Dustin stated the obvious At that moment the kelzacks started attacking them. They managed to defeat some of them. They kept coming. After a while Dustin and Hunter got tired. The kelzacks seriously outnumbered them. They wondered where the others stayed. Even though they couldn't call for help Cam should get some sort of a signal that there was a disturbance at the beach. They both fell to the ground. The kelzacks dragged them to the monster who shot something at them. Their visions became blurry and the everything turned black.  
  
Two days later at Ninja ops -----------------------------------  
  
Something was seriously wrong here. Cam just felt it. Two days ago all the computers crashed. He hadn't been able to get them back online until now. He managed to reach Blake, Shane and Tori and asked them if they could come over as soon as possible. Shane and Blake were already here and since they had nothing else to do they started sparring. Finally Tori entered.  
  
"What's the big emergency?" She asked.  
  
"Well, you probably know the computers crashed two days ago. I managed to repair them. Anyway That wasn't the actual reason. Has anybody seen Dustin or Hunter? " Cam asked. He hadn't been able to contact them.  
  
"The last time I saw them was in the shop two days ago. They went to the beach to relax. I haven't seen them ever since." Blake answered carefully not to say anything about the real reason they went to the beach.  
  
"Maybe they went on a little vacation." Cam said turning away from his computer to face the other rangers.  
  
"What? Whey would they go vacation?" Shane asked confused. He looked at Tori who seemed confused to and then at Blake who rather looked shocked.  
  
"Come one. Don't tell me that you haven't noticed how they look at each other and how protective they are towards each other." Cam replied. He looked at the rangers. Tori and Shane still didn't get it. But Blake definitely knew what he was talking about.  
  
"How did you know?" Blake asked finally.  
  
"I observed them. It was like you and Tori. You two never admitted what you felt for each other until we helped a bit." Cam replied. Tori finally seemed to get it. Shane still looked a little confused.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you saying that there... in love?" She asked. She looked at Blake who nodded and at Cam who just smiled.  
  
"In love? Well I definitely didn't see it coming." Shane said surprised. He and Dustin were best friends for a very long time. He couldn't believe that Dustin never said anything about it. Well maybe Dustin was just afraid of his reaction.  
  
"Then maybe they did go on a vacation." Tori said. She actually hoped that it was just that.  
  
"Don't think so. They would have called." Blake stated crushing Tori's hope.  
  
"Well then we have to go find them. Tori, Blake you go to the beach to see if you can find something. I'll go to Storm Chargers and ask Kelly is she heard from them lately and check places they might be. Cam you try to track them down. If you find them contact us. We'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Right." They all said and headed of to do their task.  
  
One hour later  
  
-------------------  
  
They all returned to Ninja Ops.  
  
"Alright. Blake, Tori found something?" Shane asked them.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Blake said frustrated.  
  
"Although, I swear I could see traces from some kinda fight." Tori stated.  
  
"That wasn't from a fight." Blake started arguing with Tori.  
  
"Yes it was." Tori looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"No, it wasn't." It looked like neither of them was planning to give in so Cam quickly interrupted.  
  
"Guys? Do you think that you can stop your arguing so we can listen to Shane?" Cam asked looking at them both.  
  
"Yeah." They both replied not looking to happy about the fact that they were interrupted.  
  
"I've found Dustin's backpack at Storm chargers with his morpher in it." Shane said showing them Dustin's morpher. The others groaned. That was so Dustin. One time a few months ago Dustin forgot his morpher. He was attacked by kelzacks and couldn't call for help. Luckily for him it was at the race track and Hunter and Blake were there too help him out. You should think he learned his lesson. Well guess not. "But no sign of Hunter."  
  
"I can answer that question. I tried to track him down. The signal pointed back here at Ninja Ops." He held up Hunter's morpher. "Seems like he forgot it here." They groaned again.  
  
"Alright, that's the last time we're letting them go somewhere one their own." Blake said frustrated. How on earth could they possibly forget their morphers?  
  
"Yeah. But if they got kidnapped then who do you think that did it?" Tori asked.  
  
"Lothor." The others replied at the same time.  
  
"Exactly." Tori said satisfied.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
So what do you think?? I won't be able to continue the story for a while because I'm leaving on vacation to Spain!! As for the other story (Love hurts) Chapter 2 is probably gonna follow tonight. Bye 


	2. chapter 2

  
_Finally found some time to continue this story. You will probably find more stories of me in the next couple of weeks. I wrote some new stories in Spain but I didn't have a computer there so..._

_CamFan4ever:_ Your wish is my command ;-) you'll find Shane/Cam in this chapter.

_Eric Stuner: _You from Spain?? That's awesome!! Lot's of sun!! Hmm whish I was back there...

_Thanks Myriah, Faith j., Tonianne, Mystic-nightmares and Crimson-ranger. Glad to see that there are people who actually read this stuff ;-) _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

**At Lothor's ship **

**---------------------**

Dustin was slowly waking up. He thought back about what happened the other day or was it today? He totally lost track of time. Hunter had confessed that he loved him, Dustin had kissed him, they were attacked by kelzacks. At that thought he quickly sat up. A little to fast for his head. He groaned softly. He scanned the room. There was one bed in the room. That was everything. He saw hunter lying a few feet from him He seemed unconscious. He crawled over to him and checked him over. He looked bad but then again he did probably too. When he was sure that Hunter was alright, he sat back against the wall, pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them. How could they forget their morphers? From himself it seemed logical. He would even forget his head if he could. He sighed deeply.

Hunter was slowly waking up. He thought back about what happened. He had finally confessed his feeling for Dustin who had kissed him ,much to his surprise, he never thought that Dustin would return his feelings. He had hoped of course. And then they were attacked by kelzacks. Oh God, Dustin! He sat up quickly which he shouldn't exactly have done. He looked around the room and saw Dustin sitting against the wall. He walked over to him and sat down beside him. Dustin didn't seem to notice his presence. He put his hand on Dustin's shoulder.

"Whoaa, what did I say about the scaring me part?" He looked at Hunter who laughed.

"Dude, you look bad." He added.

"So do you!" Hunter shot back. He softly touched Dustin's swollen cheek. Dustin smiled. He liked hunter's touch. It was so...light. Hunter bent forward and softly kissed Dustin. They parted. Hunter laid his arm around Dustin shoulder pulling him close. Their lips met again. Hunter's hand travelled down Dustin chest. Dustin winced back in pain.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked worried. He softly removed Dustin's shirt. " that looks pretty bad." He sated. Dustin's ribs were badly bruised. Hunter would see the spots were it was the worst because it looked blue near purple. This time hunter softly ran his fingers down Dustin's chest. Dustin smiled. It was like Hunter took away the pain. Dustin leaned back against Hunter. At that time Zurgane and a couple of kelzacks came in. Hunter and Dustin quickly stood up ready to fight.

"Glad to see you awake." Zurgane spoke.

"How long have we been out?" Hunter asked.

"Two days." Zurgane replied. Hunter looked shocked at Dustin.

"Two days?" Dustin asked surprised. That was a long time.

"Yeah. My master wants to see you." The kelzacks grabbed Dustin and Hunter. He looked at Dustin who seemed in serious pain because of his ribs. Hunter tried to reach him but received a punch in the stomach. Dustin heard Hunter groan. He looked at him. Hunter smiled reassuring. The kelzacks threw them in front of Lothor.

"You okay?" Hunter quietly asked Dustin.

"Yeah, what about you?" He whispered back.

"I'm fine." They both looked at Lothor.

"The reason why I brought you here is we gonna try to reach your friends. I'm gonna dare them. I send a monster. No two monsters actually but they don't have to now that. If they can defeat them they get you back if they lose... They're in trouble." Lothor told them.

"No!" Hunter and Dustin yelled. This wasn't good. Absolutely not.

"Tie them up and gag them. We don't want them to warn their friends, do we?" Lothor laughed evilly. For once his plan was going good. The kelzacks roughly pulled their hands behind their backs. They could feel the rope cut into their arms. The kelzacks put something in their mouths.

"Hmm, they don't look exactly like they should be saved, do they? I know! What do you say about a black eye?" He signalled to some kelzacks. They started hitting them in their faces and ribs. Dustin couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just to much. He collapsed. Hunter saw it and tried to speak but the gag prevented it. Finally after another few minutes and a lot of punches and kicks later Lothor told the kelzacks to stop. They threw Hunter next to Dustin. Hunter could clearly see the pain written all over Dustin's face.

"Good." Lothor said glad about the result. "Get the other ones shirt of too."

**Meanwhile on earth **

**--------------------------**

"Yes! I found them!" Cam yelled out. He had been working on the computer for many hours now trying to track their friends down. He had tried on many ways and finally succeed by using their body heat. "The bad part is that they're in Lothor's space ship." He said frustrated.

"I know how to get in there." Blake announced . He had escaped before. Cam's computer shut itself down again.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He wanted to try something but before he could the screen flickered back on. "Guys!" he yelled. They rushed over to Cam's side. On the screen they saw Lothor with in front of him Dustin and Hunter on the ground both tied up and gagged. They gasped at the sight from how they looked. Their ribs were badly bruised. Their faces were bloody from punches on their noses and mouths. Dustin seemed in serious pain. If hunter was in much pain too, he didn't show it.

"Like you see, I have your friends. You probably had that figured out yet. I give you one chance to get them back. Tomorrow, two o'clock at the beach. I sent one monster down." Dustin and Hunter started shaking their heads and mumbling something. "Don't forget." Lothor added before the screen went black.

"I swear, if I get Lothor I my hands I'm gonna kill him personally." Blake said angry. He hated to see his brother and Dustin like that. Tori hugged Blake. She knew how he felt. So did Cam and Shane.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." She whispered. Shane and Cam nodded their agreement.

"It's probably gonna be a trap so we have to be prepared for everything." Shane spoke. The others nodded. "What do you think about an extra training session?" he suggested.

"I'll go with Shane into the woods. Blake, Tori you go back to the beach." Cam said. He wanted to be with Shane as much as he could even if it was only at training. He loved him but Shane didn't know of course. That would probably mean the end of their friendship and he didn't want that.

"One more thing, don't spare each other. We have to be prepared. We have one chance." Shane added before they headed out. The others once again nodded. Blake and Tori streaked off to the beach. They went to a quiet spot where they could train in silence.

"Like Shane said I'm not gonna take it easy on you." Blake grinned at Tori.

"Don't let the blond hair fool you, you're going down." She shot back.

"We'll see about that." Blake replied. They started sparring. Pretty quickly Tori managed to tackle Blake. She smiled satisfied at him. Blake quickly stood up and started his attack. Tori blocked every kick and punch and send him to the ground again.

"I'm winning." She challenged him.

"But not for long. I'm just getting started." Blake said. Blake started his attack again and this time it went much better. Tori managed to dodge most of the kicks but Blake didn't give in. this time it was Blake who tackled Tori. He grinned at her. She groaned angry and started her attack. Blake avoided most of the punches and kicks but couldn't avoid that Tori tackled him... again. He pretended to be hurt. Tori ran over to him.

"You okay?" She asked worried. He just grinned at her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deep and long. Tori pulled away breathless. She looked at him for a moment and stood up.

"Let's continue our sparring." She said panting. Blake nodded and they continued sparring.

Cam and Shane walked in the woods.

"We are so in trouble. Knowing Lothor he's gonna play dirty." Shane said breaking the silence. They had walked in silence for few minutes now. Each lost in thoughts. Cam was thinking ,how could it be else, about Shane. Shane was thinking about the fight shooting glances at Cam sometimes.

"I know. And like you said we have to be good prepared and I'm not gonna take it easy on you." Cam replied grinning at Shane. " Alright far enough." he added. They created some distance between them before starting their sparring. Shane punched but Cam easily blocked it. He grabbed Shane's arm and pinned it behind his back.

"Is that all you can?" He hissed in Shane's ear.

"I'm just getting started." He replied. He tackled Cam who fell flat to the ground. He brought his arm down trying to punch Cam. He rolled out of the way and stood back up. He kicked Shane. He wasn't fast enough to block it. The kick landed in Shane's stomach which made him fly backwards against the tree. Cam took advantage of the situation and started his attack. This time Shane was able to block every punch and kick. Cam stepped away a few feet to give Shane a chance to recover. This time it was Shane who started his attack. Cam was fast enough to dodge every kick. Shane tried again as he knew it was hopeless. Cam grabbed Shane's leg which made Shane fall to the ground. Cam sat down on him.

"Seems I win." He said satisfied. Shane grinned and rolled over and pinned cam underneath him. Cam seemed slightly surprised about it. Shane looked in Cam's eyes for a second before leaning down and kissing Cam softly on his lips. After a few seconds he quickly pulled away and stood up.

"I'm so sorry." He started apologizing. Cam stood up and pushed Shane back against a tree.

"Don't be." He whispered. His lips travelled down Shane's neck. Shane's hands slid down Cam's back resting on his ass. Cam kissed Shane deep and walked away. Shane groaned and ran after him.

"Why do you stop?" He asked. He grabbed Cam's hand and made him stop walking.

"Not here, not now." he simply replied. He pulled his hand out of Shane's and walked on.

Shane grabbed Cam's hand again and pulled him close. His hands grabbed Cam's ass again. He kissed Cam passionate on his mouth. He felt Cam kissing him back and decided to go a little further. He slid his tongue in Cam's mouth exploring it. Finally he pulled away, breathless. He looked at Cam who was panting. Cam looked in Shane's eyes. He could see the love, he could see how Shane wanted him. He wasn't ready. He pulled out of Shane's embrace. He heard Shane groan behind him. Shane caught up with him again.

"What's the matter? Don't you want me?" Cam stopped walking and looked at Shane who looked hurt. Cam softly ran his fingers over Shane's cheek and smiled softly.

"Of course I want you just not now." Cam replied.

"Why not?" Shane asked not understanding. Cam sighed deep.

"I'm new to this." He confessed. He looked at Shane and walked on. Shane was shocked and ashamed. That thought didn't cross his mind. He almost forced cam into something he wasn't ready for. Cam noticed that Shane wasn't following him. He turned around.

"You coming or not?" he asked. Shane nodded. He could see an expression of guilt on Shane's face. Cam grabbed Shane's hand and kissed him gently trying to make Shane feel better. He felt Shane kissing him back a gently. Cam pulled away and walked back to Ninja Ops not releasing Shane's hand. They saw Blake and Tori walking towards the entrance. Cam pulled Shane behind a tree.

"Don't tell them yet." He whispered. He leaned forward one last time, kissing him softly and walked on. They made sure to keep some distance.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Alright so much for Chapter 2. Please read and review. In the next chapter it's gonna be the big battle. Will they be able to get Hunter and Dustin back or not? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Heyy, here's chapter 3. CamFan4ever, Jorgitosbabe, garnetred and Myriah thanks for reviewing!! _

**x**-**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
On the spaceship**

**-----------------------**

Dustin and Hunter were sitting back in the same room as before. Dustin was clutching his stomach. The last couple of kicks and punches didn't exactly do any good. Hunter sat next to him worrying about his brother and friends. They probably knew it was a trap but they didn't have much of a choice. He looked at Dustin who seemed to be in serious pain. He wanted to make the pain go away but he knew he couldn't.

" Dustin?" He asked carefully. Dustin looked at him, face filled with pain. He pulled Dustin close. He wanted to protect him, wanted to make him feel better but he couldn't. Dustin felt safe in Hunter's arms. He relaxed a bit but that changed soon as he felt pain cutting through his ribs. He groaned. Hunter softly stroke his hair.

"Why don't you try to rest a bit or even better sleep." Hunter suggested.

"How the hell can I sleep with this pain?" Dustin snapped at him. He let out a deep sigh."I'm sorry Hunter but it hurts so much." He looked apologizing at Hunter who smiled at him.

"I know. You can snap at me as much as you like. Now try to get some sleep." Hunter tenderly kissed Dustin.

" Thanks." Dustin laid his head against Hunter's shoulder and closed his eyes. Hunter softly kept stroking Dustin's hair until Hunter could hear Dustin's regular breathing. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

**The next morning **

**-----------------------**

Hunter woke up with an enormous headache. He looked at Dustin who still seemed asleep. He thought back to his friends. He hoped that they were prepared well enough for the fight since the didn't knew that Lothor was sending two monsters down. Even is they won the damage would be big for all. He hoped their friends won. He knew Dustin was in serious pain. He should be in a hospital or at least at Ninja Ops were Cam could take care of him but not here. He softly kissed Dustin on the top of his head.

**At ninja Ops **

**-----------------**

Cam, Shane, Blake and Tori were gathered at Ninja Ops. All looking nervously at the clock every minute. They couldn't sit still which leaded to a lot of sparring which they knew wasn't exactly good since they couldn't afford getting exhausted or hurt to the fight. Finally it was a quarter to two. They headed to the beach. Since they didn't know where, they hoped that Lothor would come to them.

**Back on the spaceship **

**-----------------------------**

Lothor was making the last preparations for his attack. With a little bit of luck, he would be able to take all rangers out today. Then he could finally take over the world. Lothor laughed. He had gathered some kelzacks to keep an eye on Dustin and Hunter. Of course he was gonna take them with him so the rangers would think that he would keep his word. He saw the other rangers on the beach.

"It's show time." Lothor spoke. The kelzacks grabbed Dustin and Hunter and Lothor teleported them to the beach.

**On the beach **

**----------------**

Cam nervously looked at his watch. It was already two o'clock and still no sign of Lothor.

"Look!" Shane yelled. A few feet in front of them Lothor, two monsters and a bunch of kelzacks holding Dustin and Hunter appeared. They looked pretty bad. Hunter noticed them.

"Guys, get out of here." He yelled at them. A kelzacks punched him in the ribs. Hunter dropped to his knees wincing in pain.

" Hunter!" Blake yelled. "I had it! Let's do it guys!" They morphed.

"No, guys get out of here now! Don't worry about us!" he too got punched in the ribs. He fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Yeah right." Shane yelled. He continued whispering. "Change of plan. Since there are two monsters. Blake, Tori you get the left one, I'll take the right one, Cam you try to reach the kelzacks and get Dustin and Hunter the hell out of there. When we have them, we go back to Ninja Ops." He looked at his friends. They nodded. Then he looked at Dustin and Hunter. Hunter was standing again but Dustin was still on his knees gasping for breath. He could see the pain written all over his face.

" Alright! Let's do it!" Shane yelled. They ran forward drawing their swords. The monsters too ran forward. They started battling. Cam streaked away only to appear behind the kelzacks. Unfortunately Lothor saw it too and shot something at him. Cam flew backwards and streaked of ,trying again with the same result. The monsters were strong. Blake and Tori were able to get a few good kicks and punches at the monster but it quickly recovered. They were loosing. Shane was in trouble, he couldn't handle the monster alone. Cam stopped his attempts to reach Dustin and Hunter. It was hopeless. Cam went over to help Shane. Blake and tori couldn't handle the monster anymore. They had tried everything but the monster recovered after every single attack. The monster started his attack and easily defeated them. Blake and Tori both de-morphed and fell to the ground. They tried to morph again hut as they found out they were to weak. Shane and Cam too were hopelessly loosing. And the situation didn't exactly got any better when the other monster decided to join the fight. The monster threw them aside a few feet from Blake and Tori. They de-morphed and looked at the monster who were closing in on them to finish the job.

Hunter and Dustin were looking hopelessly at their friends. The kelzacks started cheering and jumping. They let go of Hunter and Dustin what was their biggest mistake. Hunter looked at Dustin and nodded. Dustin was thinking the same. This was there chance. They ran not paying attention to their hurt ribs. Lothor started yelling at the kelzacks and started shooting at Hunter and Dustin. They managed to dodge everything and made it to their friends. Hunter checked over Blake and Tori while Dustin went to Cam and Shane.

" Dustin... I have your morphers here with me." Cam said coughing. He handed Dustin his and Hunter's morpher.

"Don't speak and thanks." Dustin took the morphers.

" Hunter!" he threw him the morpher. Hunter smiled and they morphed.

"Damn it!" Lothor cursed. "My plan failed again. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" Lothor yelled out frustrated. Meanwhile the others were standing again, fully morphed and ready to fight. Lothor groaned and him and the kelzacks disappeared. The monster attacked again. They combined all their weapons and finished of the monsters. Like usual the monsters grew. The called their zords, made the Thunderstorm megazord and Cam formed his samuraistar zord and finished of the monster once and for all. Relieved they streaked back to Ninja Ops. Once arrived there Cam checked Dustin's and hunter's wounds. Luckily it wasn't that bad. They didn't have broken ribs although Dustin's still looked pretty bad. Instead of blue they were more yellow. Cam had told them to rest. Hunter gently took Dustin in his arms. Now that they were back, they had time to work on their relationship. He kissed Dustin softly. They still had to tell the others that they were together although they probably knew.

Cam, Shane, Blake and Tori were sitting in the main room, all happy that Hunter and Dustin were back. They hoped that this time they learned their lesson about forgetting their morphers. Cam was working on his computer checking their zords for any possible damage. Shane, Cam and Blake were still talking. Shane now and then shot a glance at Cam. A few hours later Dustin and Hunter walked in, holding hands.

"Here's the happy couple." Cam said turning away from his computer to smile at Hunter and Dustin. They smiled back. So they already knew. Hunter looked at his brother. Blake shot him a don't-look-at-me-I-didn't-tell-them look. They took place at the couch, Dustin's head resting against Hunter's shoulder.

"Well, I think it's our turn for confessions." Cam spoke.

"Me and Cam are together." Shane finished. Everybody smiled at them.

"Since when?" Tori asked. They explained it.

"Some friends you are. Making out while me and Dustin are held captive by Lothor." Hunter said faking an angry expression.

"Yeah." Dustin added as he couldn't think of something else to say. Hunter shot him a look. He knew his boyfriend could be an airhead and now it seemed even worse then usual. Cam and Shane looked guilty.

"Come one ,dudes. We're just kidding. This is great!" Dustin exclaimed. Blake and Tori started laughing. Soon the others joined them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I know the last two sentences were kinda lame but anyway hope you enjoyed the rest. Since I have no clue what I'm gonna do in next chapters: I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS. Thanks. You can leave them in the reviews or e-mail me. If you e-mail me just click on my authors name and then on e-mail there you will find my e-mailadress. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it took me long but here's the next chapter!! _

_Myriah: Thanks!!_

_Jorgitosbabe: Thanks!!_

_CamFan4Ever: Thanks!!_

_Garnetred: thanks!! _

_W.V.F: LOL. That's funny Thanks!!_

_Bluegirl90: Thanks and I'm sorry but I'll try to do more Blake/tori in the next chapter!!_

_Elims: thanks for the suggestion. That helped me out a lot!!_

_Crazy crimson: thanks!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hunter had officially asked Dustin out on a first date. Since they had agreed about no kissing or touching in public, they decided to go to a place more private at the beach where they sometimes went with the entire gang. Together they made a picnic with sandwiches. They took some sodas and a huge yellow blanket where they could sit on and a radio. They put the food in a basket and headed off to the beach. Once arrived at the beach, Hunter spread the blanket on the sand and put the basked next to it while Dustin switched on the radio. He took the CD Hunter brought from home and put it in the CD player. Soft music echoed through the silence.

" I didn't know you liked this kinda stuff." Dustin said surprised. He knew Hunter was the dark and broody one. When he caught Hunter listening to the radio it were mostly things like 'The Rasmus' and 'the streets' (a/n I love them!! ) Hunter laughed and sat on the blanket.

" There are a lot of thing you don't know about me." He said challenging. Dustin flopped down next to him.

" Ooh, really? So what is your favourite movie then?" Dustin asked.

" So now we're asking questions?" Hunter chuckled. "Let's see. I love 'Dreamcatcher' and 'Mindhunters' ( a/n both awesome horror movies!!). My turn, what is your favourite music?" Hunter asked.

" Umm, I like 'Maroon 5', 'yellowcard' and 'Eminem'" Dustin replied. " Favourite book?"

" Though one since I hardly read but 'Lord of the rings'" Hunter replied after thinking a few seconds. " favourite colour?"

" Red. The colour of loveee." Dustin replied. Hunter smiled and softly kissed him on the lips.

" Say, wanna go for a swim?" Hunter asked. Although it was pretty late, it was still warm. The sun was slowly setting. Dustin nodded. They pulled out their shorts. Lucky they remembered to wear their swimming trunks. Dustin walked to the water and stepped in it to his ankles.

" Dude, that's cold." Dustin screamed. Hunter snickered and stood next to him. He took Dustin's hand and pulled him deeper in the water. Dustin screamed again. Finally they were completely wet and Dustin had to admit, the water was pretty good. They swam a little further until they couldn't stand anymore. Dustin swam over to Hunter and wrapped his arms around his neck. Hunter wrapped his around Dustin's waist, nearly on his ass. He knew Dustin was knew at this so he didn't want to go to far until he was sure Dustin was ready.

They floated on the waves. Dustin leaned forward, pressing his lips on Hunter. Hunter responded a little more aggressive, trying to figure out what Dustin liked. He pushed his tongue in Dustin's mouth. His tongue caressed Dustin's. Dustin moaned against Hunter's mouth. Much to his dislike, Dustin pulled away and rested his forehead against Hunter's head. looked in Hunter's blue eyes. Hunter stared right back in Dustin's chocolate brown eyes. The love was clearly mirrored in their eyes. Hunter's hands rested on Dustin's hips, seeing if Dustin would stop him. He didn't. his hands slid to the front of Dustin's trunks.

" Ya know, maybe we should go back to shore." Dustin said quickly, pulling away and swimming back.

Hunter mentally cursed himself for trying that. He once again ignored his thoughts. That's what got him in trouble more then once, knowing he shouldn't do something but still do it. He swam after Dustin, hoping this wouldn't ruin their night.

Dustin laid down on the blanket, closing his eyes. Hunter laid down next to him.

" Ya know, it's still pretty warm." Dustin said.

" Yeah, it is." Hunter replied. For minutes there was an uneasy silence between them. Dustin leaned on one elbow and looked at Hunter who know had his ayes closed.

" What's the matter? You've been awfully quiet those last minutes." He looked down at Hunter who slowly opened his eyes to look up at him.

" Nothing." Hunter sighed.

" Uhuh, I do know you better than that." Dustin said determined.

" You know I don't want to rush you into anything, right?" Came Hunter's reply. Dustin nodded, looking confused but then understood what Hunter was referring to. He laughed.

" Ooh that, don't worry." Dustin said, resting his head against Hunter's chest. Hunter breather relieved and wrapped his arms around Dustin, pulling him closer.

**On Lothor's spaceship **

**-----------------------------**

Marah looked on the little TV to the whole scene and it made her angry. Very angry. Dustin belonged to her not to that crimson boy. She and Dustin would make a cute couple unlike Dustin and that crimson ranger. She had to take him out. But how?

" yo, Zurgane!" she yelled.

" What?" he asked annoyed.

" Take out that crimson brat for me, will ya?" She said.

" Why would I do that? I only do it if Lothor says so." He snarled.

Marah grew angry. " I don't ware what uncle says! Do it!" She shot a purple beam at Zurgane hitting him in the chest. Zurgane winced.

" Fine but if Lothor finds out, I'm blaming you." He told her.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marah spoke and with a wave of her hand let him know she could care less. Zurgane disappeared. Marah tapped on the table and watched as a bunch of kelzacks under lead of Zurgane appeared in view. A smile formed on her lips.

**On earth **

**-------------**

Dustin leaned up and softly kissed Hunter. The kiss grew more passionate as Dustin straddled Hunter.

" Aww, isn't that cute?" A voice said. Both boys quickly stood up and stood in a defensive stance as Zurgane and the bunch of kelzacks approached them.

" Zurgane. Bad timing." Hunter growled.

" Attack!" Zurgane yelled. The kelzacks approached Dustin as zurgane took on Hunter. Zurgane and Hunter circled around each other, waiting who would make the first move.

Dustin had some trouble with the kelzacks. Typically enough his morpher was in the basket which he couldn't exactly reach it. He jumped back as a kelzack kicked. He punched one away but was driven further backwards. He spun kick a kelzack in the face before doing a backflip, barely avoiding another kick. Soon he was overpowered. The kelzacks grabbed him tight and forced him to watch at the fight in front of him.

Hunter cursed himself for leaving his morpher in the basket. Worst of all, he couldn't reach it because Zurgane was blocking his path. His eyes widened as zurgane pulled out his swords. He looked around, looking for something to defend himself. He noticed Dustin was overpowered which was not exactly encouraging because that mend he was on his own. He carefully stepped backwards. He had to fins something to defend himself or he was screwed. Zurgane charged forward, slashing one sword at him. Hunter did a back flip and tried to kick the sword out of Zurgane's hand but soon jumped aback again, avoiding to get his stomach sliced open.

Dustin watched in horror as Hunter was driven more and more backwards towards them. Suddenly two of the kelzacks ran forward, grabbing Hunter's arms, forcing him to one knee. Hunter was surprised and couldn't pull himself out of the tight grip. Zurgane approached him.

" Time to end this Crimson ranger." Zurgene laughed as he put one of his swords away. He took the other in both hands.

" Noo!" Dustin screamed. Zurgane stabbed right in Hunter's stomach. As Zurgane pulled the sword out, Dustin could clearly see the blood. Hunter fell to the ground.

With a scream of rage, Dustin pulled himself out of the kelzacks their grip and ran to Zurgane, fighting him single handed. He never noticed the other rangers arriving at the scene. He never noticed Blake taking Hunter back to Ninja Ops. Zurgane knocked him down, grabbed him and transported them back to the ship.

" Dustin!" Shane yelled. He cursed s Zurgane disappeared. They streaked back to Ninja Ops where cam took care of Hunter's wounds. Hunter was terribly pale and his breathing was shallow. No one knew if he would survive.

" If he make it through the night, he should be fine. If he doesn't…" Can trailed off. They knew what he was about to say.

Blake clenched his wrists, shaking in anger. Zurgane had stabbed his bro in an unfair fight against all the codes of a Ninja and kidnapped Dustin. He let out a powerless scream, startling the others.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So?? Review!! The next chapter the rangers try to save Dustin with or without Hunter. Should he live or die?? _


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter and it's pretty long:-)_

_Garnetred: He doesn't and thanks!!_

_TF princess: Thanks!!_

_BlueAngel07: thanks!!_

_CamFan4Ever: I'll take that as a Hunter should live :-)_

_Crimson kittycat: Lol:-) Thanks!!_

_Mrsbinx1013: Since you asked so nice: he doesn't die:-) Thanks and enjoy!!_

_Enjoy everyone!!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The next morning **

**------------------------**

Hunter had surprisingly made it through the night. It all gave them hope that he would wake up soon. He would probably freak when he found out that Dustin had been once again kidnapped.

Can was busy pinpointing the exact position of the spaceship which wasn't going as good as he hoped. Shane was doing some skateboarding in Ninja Ops but couldn't concentrate on his tricks as he kept thinking about his friend. He crashed more then once on the ground. He was really worried about Dustin and Hunter.

Blake was in his brother's room, staring and thinking about Hunter whowas always there for him. It clicked from the first time they had met all those years ago. Hunter immediately considered it his duty to protect his younger brother. Then their parents died. Hunter never showed his emotions but always kept strong for him. When things were hard, Hunter was always there for him to comfort him, to support him. Their bond grew stronger and stronger as the years passed by and know he couldn't live without his big brother anymore. Sometimes Hunter really annoyed him when he was being his overprotective self again but know he wouldn't mind. If Hunter just woke up. Tori sat next to him, also in silence. Blake was glad she was here.

Tori's eyes were fixed on a point on the wall as she too was thinking about the elder Bradley brother. At first she didn't like him at all because he was always rude and arrogant against them all. Now she knew the reason of that. He was acting like that because he really believed it was sensei who killed his parents. For the last weeks, she and Hunter became really good friends and she couldn't imagine her live without him. Of course she was worried about Dustin ,too but there wasn't much they could do for him now. Not until Cam pinpointed the location of the ship.

Shane landed on the floor with a thud as another one of his tricks went wrong. Cam turned to him.

" Shane, will you stop that. You're gonna hurt yourself." Cam said, with a hint of worry in his voice. Shane stood up and smiled sheepish.

" Normally, I can do that but I'm just a little distracted." He told Cam who nodded. He understood. He was worried about their friends ,too.

" Don't worry. Hunter made it through the night so he should be fine and we'll find Dustin." Cam said.

" Without his morpher? Fat chance." Shane replied, rubbing his eyes. Cam walked over to him.

" We'll find him, I promise." He whispered, hugging Shane. Shane returned the hug, thankful for the comfort. Cam pulled away, ran his fingers through Shane's hair and kissed him. Then he returned to work on his computer, scanning the whole universe. This could take a while.

Shane sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He thought about Dustin. He was always happy and goofy. He was sort of the hart of their group. The cheerful one. Although Dustin's airhead moments could annoy the hell out of him, he really wished Dustin was here and annoying Cam. Everyone was depressed right now. Blake and Toir were in hunter's room for the last few hours. He really hoped Hunter would make it. It would be great shock for the team if he didn't. His thoughts returned to Dustin. A long and deep sigh escaped him.

**On the space ship **

**---------------------**

Dustin was thrown back in the room where he and Hunter were locked in before. The thought of Hunter hurt. He was almost sure that his boyfriend was dead. He sank back again the wall, put his head in his knees and cried softly. They were just together and now this. He didn't even get to chance to make love to Hunter. If he would get out of here and if Hunter was still alive that would be the first thing he would do. To many ifs and he wasn't even sure hunter was still alive. If. Again with the ifs. The door opened as someone entered. A trail of food was set in front of him and then the person was gone. Dustin looked up and noticed the trail was filled with bread, vegetables, some fruit and a note. He took it and read it.

**Dear Dustin,**

**I'm sorry it had to go this way. It was the only way to get you back.**

**Love,**

**Marah.**

Anger exploded in him. He angry kicked the trail away. The food flew to every possible direction. He smashed his fist hard against the wall several times, screaming. He wanted more pain then this. He threw himself against the metal door with his shoulder over and over again. He felt the pain shoot through his shoulder and it felt good. His screams echoed through the room. He fell to the ground, breathing heavy. Now he felt the pain. Adrenaline had wore off. Marah walked in.

" I heard all the screaming. Are you okay?" She asked.

" Stay away from me." Dustin hissed, trying to catch his breath.

" Now, now. No need to be hostile." She said, friendly. " Besides you're better of with me then with thunder boy."

" You're wrong. I love him." Dustin replied harsh.

" No, you don't. you're just using him." Marah spoke, sitting next to him and running her fingers over his face. Dustin grabbed her arm.

" Don't touch me!"

Mara sighed and stood up. " Later, honey." She walked out.

**Back on earth **

**------------------**

Tori was now in the main room with Shane and Cam after Blake had asked her to leave him alone for a while. Night had fallen and Hunter finally stirred. Blake immediately stood up. Hunter slowly opened his eyes.

" Bro! You're awake." Blake exclaimed.

" Yeah, what happened anyway?" Hunter asked as his memory failed him for a moment.

" You and Dustin were at the beach for your date and Zurgane attacked" Blake reported.

" Dustin! Where is he?" Hunter asked, sitting up and winced. Blake pushed him back on the bed.

" Zurgane has him." Blake told him.

" What?! We have to find him." Hunter yelled.

" Easy bro, Cam's working on it." Blake said, worried as Hunter winced again. Hunter noticed.

" Don't worry. I feel fine." Hunter assured him, sitting up with Blake's help. Hunter smiled.

" How long have I been out?" Hunter asked.

" A day." Blake replied. Hunter sighed. Blake read his mind.

" Cam will find him." He sat down on the bed next to him and laid his arm around Hunter's shoulder.

" I swear if Lothor hurts him…" Hunter's voice shook with anger. Blake rubbed his arm. No words were needed. For a while they just sat there.

" Let's go to the others." Hunter said, walking to the door.

" Bro." Blake called out after him, standing up. Hunter turned around, facing him.

" I love you." Blake said. Hunter walked over to him and hugged him, realising how sacred he should've been.

" Love you ,too bro. That's never gonna change." Hunter said releasing him. ( a/n aww, special moment between the brothers :D) He kept his arm around Blake's shoulder for support. They walked in he main room where they were greeted by the others. Blake walked over to Tori, laying his arm loosely around her shoulder.

" Dude, glad you're awake." Shane said, patting him on the back. Hunter smiled.

" Let me first check that wound." Cam said, being his normal I'm-in-doctor-mode self. Cam removed the bandage, examined the wound and put a clean bandage around his stomach.

" It's healing nicely." Cam spoke, returning to his scan.

" So Cam, any luck?" Hunter asked hopeful.

" No, he can be everywhere in the galaxy. With a bit of luck, we should be able to have location tomorrow. If luck is against us, it should take a week." Cam reported sadly.

" A week!" Hunter exclaimed. Cam nodded.

" Cam, we don't have a week." Tori said.

" I know but what can we do about it?"

" Ask him." Shane replied, pointing at the screen where a big and ugly monster appeared.

" Let's go." Hunter spoke. Blake stopped him from running out.

" You're staying here." He said, firm. Hunter groaned but stayed in Ninja ops while the other four ran out, completely morphed and ready to kick some ass. Hunter took place in front of the computer, looking at the battle. Hunter sighed.

**On the spaceship **

**---------------------**

Lothor looked as the rangers were once again winning, yelling something about them having the yellow ranger.

" Marah! Kapri! Zurgane!" he yelled. Marah and kapri came running with Zurgane behind them.

" Why are those rangers yelling about us having the yellow ranger." He demanded.

" Um, because we have the yellow ranger." Marah replied nervously.

" What? How come no one told me! I'm still the evil genius here. I have a reputation you know." Lothor spoke.

" It was her idea." Zurgane pointed at Marah.

" I was gonna tell you, uncle." She quickly said.

" Finally, some one has a good idea around here. This means we can black mail them." Lothor smiled. " Get him. Time for a little chat with his friends. Ooh, knock him unconscious will ya? We don't want him to spoil it again. " he added.

**On earth **

**-------------**

Suddenly the monster disappeared and Lothor appeared with an unconscious Dustin at his feet and a bunch of kelzacks plus Marah and kapri by his side. Hunter appeared next to the rangers, anger and hate clearly visible in his eyes when he looked at Dustin. His wrist was covered in blood, the shirt from his shoulder ripped and his shoulder was turning blue.

" Lothor, I swear if you don't let him go, I will hunt you down and kill you very slowly." Hunter threatened. Lothor laughed.

" All your powers for his live. Fair deal no? So do we have a deal or not?" Lothor said.

Hunter turned to the others, doubt clear in his eyes. Dustin was worth much to them but they couldn't give up their powers either. That would mean, Lothor would win and they couldn't let that happen. They sworn to protect the earth no matter. They knew what they were getting themselves into. They couldn't give up their ranger powers, not even for one of them. Shane nodded to him. Hunter turned around, facing Lothor again. Hunter swallowed hard.

" No." he said. " We haven't got a deal." His heart broke into a million pieces a he silently begged Dustin for forgiveness.

Lothor was quiet taken aback by this but then smiled. He kicked Dustin hard in the gut causing a groan from Dustin although he didn't wake up. They disappeared.

Hunter looked to the ground, holding back some tears. Blake put his hand on his shoulder.

" You did the right thing, Hunter." Blake said.

" He isn't gonna hurt Dustin because he can use him to get to us." Shane told him. He didn't like the idea of leaving Dustin with Lothor not much either but they didn't have a choice.

" And we still have the scan." Cam added. Hunter nodded. They returned to Ninja Ops.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because damn exams started this morning!! Tomorrow, we've got English. That's not difficult so I had time to finish this chappie!! See ya later!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have really nothing to tell so on with the reviews:_

_Mrsbinx1013: Thanks. Exams are done now and it was difficult. Anyway here's the next chapter._

_Camfan4Ever: thanks and yes school sucks big time!!_

_Sreym: here's the update!!_

_Garnetred: thanks!!_

_Girlie G: Thanks. I reread the chapter a couple of times and I hope I found all the errors. Anyway enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The next day **

**------------------**

Still no clue from the spaceship. Hunter was growing more agitated with the minute. He snapped at everyone only to apologise seconds later. He hadn't slept much since the last time he woke up the other day. The others always pressured him to go to bed. So he did only to return half an hour later, telling he couldn't sleep. The other's hadn't slept much either. At most 5 hours. Hunter was pacing again, making the others even more nervous. Cam was sitting in front of his computer for the last twelve hours. He tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked through the room. Tori and Blake sat on the couch, nearly asleep. Shane and Hunter were doing some sparring to stay awake. Cam sighed annoyed.

" Hunter, no sparring." Cam spoke. To risky with his injuries. Hunter glared at him but stopped anyway, returning to pacing. Minutes went by slowly and seemed like hours.

" Guys, I think I might have something!" Cam exclaimed. The others were at his side in an instant.

" The spaceship is hovering some where over Europe. That might give some trouble but we'll use the zords to get there. If we find Dustin I should be able to teleport us out." Cam reported.

" Good. Let's get going then." Hunter said.

" Bro, you're not going anywhere." Blake replied, firm.

" Like hell I am. He's my boyfriend. I'm going and that's final." Hunter said determined.

" Fine, here's the plan. I scanned the space ship and might've found the room where they're keeping Dustin. We morph just in case. We try to stay together. If we run into trouble, Hunter and Blake keep going. Blake, you stay guard outside the room so you can alert Hunter in case of any trouble while Hunter goes inside. Everyone ready?" They nodded. They morphed, summoned their zords and took off to the spaceship.

**On the spaceship **

**------------------------**

They carefully entered. So far so good. Lothor didn't seem to notice their presence which was good because they wanted to avoid any confrontation with Lothor or his goons.

" Man, this place is huge." Shane sighed as they once again ran into a dead end. They returned to the place they came from and tried a different side.

" Hello and welcome in my spaceship!" Lothor said from behind them. Hunter sighed as he and the others turned around. Lothor had a bunch of kelzacks with him plus Motodrone. The winds and Cam stood in front of the thunders giving them a chance to run off. The kelzacks and Motodrone attacked, trying to follow them but the remaining four blocked their paths and battled them the best they could, hoping that Hunter and Blake would find Dustin soon so they could get out.

Hunter and Blake ran further in the maze of halls. They ran as fast as they could and occasionally looked back but no one followed them. They knew the others couldn't keep that up for long so they had to find Dustin and fast before Lothor got the others ,too. Then they were in trouble. They ran past a door of wood. Hunter stopped.

" Wasn't that the room?" He asked. Blake nodded as they ran back. They tried to open the room, unsuccessfully. The door was solid. Hunter groaned.

" Now what?" he asked frustrated.

" Let's try it thunder style." Blake suggested. Hunter nodded. They closed their eyes and concentrated. Jolts of lightning danced around their fingers. They aimed the sparks at the door which flew open.

" Stay here." Hunter said as he demorphed and ran in the room. Blake nodded and closed the door.

Hunter noticed it was the same room they were locked in before his gaze fell upon an unconscious Dustin who looked even more worse then before. He shoulder was turning purple, his wrists were still bloody and his face and hair were a complete mess. Hunter sank down next to him.

" Dustin, babe." Hunter gently shook his shoulder. The door opened and Blake entered, unmorphed

" Blake, what are you…" He trailed off as zurgane appeared behind him, holding the tip of his sword against Blake's back.

" I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't s-see him coming." Blake stammered.

" Step away from him." Zurgane ordered as he stepped closer, pushing Blake in front of him. Hunter stood up and hesitated for a moment. He looked from Blake to Dustin and back. Then he slowly stepped back. He loved Dustin but Blake was still more important to him. He silently begged Dustin for forgiveness. Zurgane pushed Blake against Hunter who held him. Zurgane roughly dragged Dustin out of the room, locking them in.

" I'm so sorry. He surprised me." Blake said against Hunter. Hunter rubbed his back.

" Don't worry, bro." Hunter comforted him. They opened the door the same way they got in and ran back to the others. About half way, they ran into them.

" No luck?" Shane asked. Blake reported what happened.

" We can't stay here. We have to go back. Everyone on the ship knows we're here. This way lothor might plan an attach on earth. That still comes first." Cam said.

" I'm not going anywhere without Dustin. I'm not letting him down this time." Hunter crossed his arms.

" We have to. It's to risky. We can't afford some else to get captured." Shane agreed with Cam. Hunter muttered some ugly names under his breath.

" Not without Dustin. Not a chance." Hunter tried to keep his voice down but was about to yell at them.

" I'm not leaving hunter." Blake said.

" Me and Cam will go back. In case of trouble, we'll take care of it." Tori suggested.

" Good idea." Shane said.

" Good luck." Cam said, before teleporting him and tori out.

" Now what?" Blake asked.

" I'm gonna find Lothor and strangle him until he tells me where Dustin is." Hunter muttered under his breath.

" Bad plan, Hunter." Shane told him. Hunter cursed some more.

" What?! Where is he now?" They heard Marah yell. They quickly hid in a room.

" I took him to the room next to the room where he was before. The rangers have teleported out so it's safe now." Zurgane replied. Hunter smiled at Shane and Blake.

"Good, I'll go check on him later." Marah replied satisfied as they walked by.

" At least now we know where they're keeping Dustin." Shane whispered as he peeked out the door. " Coast is clear. Let' go!"

They ran back to the room and noticed two doors, one on the left and one the right. They first checked the left one. That was empty so it had to be he right one.

" You guys wait here and warn me in case of trouble. I'm going inside and first try to wake him. Last time I saw him he was unconscious." Hunter told them. Shane and Blake nodded. Hunter entered the room. Dustin was still out cold and was now tied up ,too. The ropes were already drawing some blood. Hunter kneeled down next to him and first untied him. He ran his fingers through Dustin's hair.

" Dustin, can you hear me? Come one ,babe, wake up." Hunter begged. Dustin didn't wake up nor did he respond which worried him. He gently shook Dustin's shoulder. Dustin finally stirred and opened his eyes.

" Hunter!" Dustin exclaimed surprised. " You're alive or I'm dead." He stated, sitting up and clutching his head. Hunter chuckled.

" I'm not dead and you aren't either." Hunter replied. Dustin hugged him tight and then claimed his mouth for a hard kiss. Hunter eagerly responded. In the hall, they heard commotion and then Shane and Blake ran in, pushing their full weight against the door.

" Could you save that for later?" Shane asked annoyed. Dustin and Hunter separated. " Cam! Teleport us back!" he yelled. They disappeared in a bright flash of light before marah and Zurgane ran in.

**In Ninja Ops **

**----------------**

Hunter carried Dustin to one of the rooms and stepped back to let Cam take care of his wounds. Cam wrapped a bandage around his bruised chest, shoulder and wrists.

" I'll leave you two alone." Cam said. Hunter nodded.

" Thanks." Dustin said. Hunter sat down on the side of the bed and took Dustin's hand.

" I'm glad you're okay." Hunter whispered. Dustin smiled.

" I'm glad you're okay ,too. I though you were dead." Dustin said.

" You don't get rid of me that easily." Hunter replied, running his thumb over the back of Dustin's hand. Dustin smiled.

" Ya know, it wasn't Lothor who was behind all this. It was Marah. She thinks I love her." Dustin told him.

" Marah? So she want me eliminated to have you? That girl's crazy." Hunter exclaimed.

" Runs in the family." Dustin joked, referring to Cam. Hunter laughed.

" Say, when is the last time you actually ate?" hunter asked, worried about his health.

" Since the night of our date." Dustin replied. Marah had brought him food but he would rather starve then take anything from that girl.

" I'll go get you something." Hunter offered, pressing his lips lightly on Dustin's. Dustin nodded. Hunter walked in the main room.

" So how is he?" Shane asked.

" Fine and hungry. He hasn't eaten anything since the night of our fate. I'm gonna get him some sandwiches." Hunter told them. Shane nodded. He was glad their friend was here save with them again. By the time Hunter returned to the room, Dustin was asleep, snoring softly. Hunter put the sandwiches next to the bed and covered Dustin with the blanket before returning to the others.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_That's it for now. Not sure when I'll be updating since I'm putting this story on hold so I can work on my other two stories. Why do I keep coming up with new ideas all the time?? Aah well Later!!_


	7. Chapter 7

I am so ashamed of myself. It has been a year and three months since I have updated this story. If it hadn't been for CamFan4ever's PM, I wouldn't have finished it at all. shakes head This is horrible.

_This is the last chapter and I've tried to wrap it up as good as possible. I'll give you all a quick summary of what happened before because I honestly don't think you can remember what has happened in the story since it's been so long since I've updated. _

_So Hunter and Dustin confess they're in love with each other and just when it gets good, Lothor attacks and both get kidnapped. After two days, Dustin and Hunter wake up in the space ship, they make out a little and then Zurgane comes in. Meanwhile, the others are looking for them but don't have much luck until Lothor sends them a message to say they can "win" them back so the rangers go train. Blake spars with Tori while Shane and Cam head off into the forest where they find out they too are in love with each other. The next day, it's fighting time and naturally, the rangers win and they're all back together. Hunter and Dustin go on their first date and it all goes well until Zurgane (who was ordered by Marah to take out Hunter) attacks. Hunter gets stabbed and Dustin again gets kidnapped just as the others arrive. They take Hunter back to Ninja Ops to treat the life threatening wound while trying to find Dustin. Lothor makes them a deal: Dustin's life for the morphers but the rangers refuse. They eventually find the space ship, manage to get in and save Dustin. Cam takes care of his wounds while Hunter goes to get him some food. By the time that Hunter returns, Dustin's asleep…_

-------------------------

The next morning came soon for Dustin. When he woke up, he found himself in the arms of his lover. Hunter was very much asleep and snoring not too softly. Dustin must've been more tired then he thought if he could sleep through that. It was cute though. His bladder needed emptying so he carefully crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom. He ran into Cam on his way back to Hunter and the warm bed.

" Dustin! Glad to see you up. How are you feeling?" Cam asked, smiling widely.

" Hungry."

Cam snickered. " You've just been taken hostage by Lothor and you're complaining about hunger?"

" Well, yes. I mean, about what else can I complain? I'm a bit sore but nothing I haven't gone through before. When's breakfast?"

" How about now?" Cam suggested, remembering Dustin hadn't eaten anything the night before because he'd been too tired.

" Great!"

" I'm starting to think food is actually the only thing you can think about."

" No, I also think about Hunter. More then about food actually." Dustin said with a twinkle in his eyes that left no doubt about exactly what thoughts he would be having about a certain Crimson ranger.

" Too much details, Dustin." Cam said, holding up a hand.

" Sorry, dude." Dustin said snickering. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched Cam prepare pancakes. " Are you okay, man? You look kind of tired. Has Shane been keeping you up?" he teased.

" You have. It took a hell of a lot of time to pinpoint your location not to mention saving you. If it hadn't been for Hunter, you'd still be up there."

" What happened anyway? I can only remember until when Marah knocked me out and then when Hunter saved me. Although I can vaguely remember Lothor talking to you guys and something about morphers… Does that make sense?" Dustin asked confused, trying to search his memory and trying to determine what had been had a dream and what was reality.

" Yes, Lothor must've taken you to earth after you were knocked out. He wanted to trade our morphers for your life… We refused." Cam said as he carefully kept his back to Dustin.

" Of course you refused, dude. Lothor getting the morphers would've been a disaster!"

" So, you don't blame us?"

" Absolutely not, man." Dustin said smiling. He couldn't deny that he was a bit hurt that they preferred the morphers above him but it had been the logical choice. He knew that so there was no point in arguing about it. Lothor couldn't get the morphers, it was as simple as that. If it meant risking his life, then so be it He knew what he had gotten himself into when he started out as a ranger. He knew one of them might end up getting killed eventually. In every battle, it could happen. They knew that. They had come close to getting killed several times but they always recovered. One day that might not be the case. That was their destiny. They'd just have to wait and see.

" You might want to tell Hunter that too because he was feeling pretty damn guilty when he turned down the deal." Cam said as he gave Dustin a plate with pancakes.

" Thanks," Dustin said immediately starting an attack on the food, " I'll talk to him about it." He added around a mouthful.

" Dustin, don't talk with your mouth full."

" Sorry, mom." Dustin said with a mischievous grin.

Cam rolled his eyes. " I'm going to wake up Shane. He'll be glad to know you're up. He was about as worried as Hunter."

" I don't think so." Came Hunter's voice from the doorway. He stretched lazily as he yawned and then entered the kitchen.

" You're right. Shane wasn't snapping at us the entire time." Cam said with a grin when he passed him. Hunter smiled sheepish and then leaned forward to give his lover a proper good morning kiss. His tongue invaded Dustin's mouth and he could taste pancakes. He pulled away and sat down again stretching.

Dustin admired the sight. Hunter was only dressed in boxers and a white shirt so when he stretched the shirt slid over his skin and revealed his well trained belly. The man was gorgeous.

" Dustin!" Shane exclaimed as he entered the kitchen. He pulled the yellow ranger up from his chair to hug him hard.

" Do you think we should be jealous?" Cam asked Hunter.

" Nah," Hunter said as he grinned at the samurai ranger, " He was just checking me out so don't worry."

Dustin blushed when he sat back down. Busted.

" You know we still haven't finished our date. We could go to the-"

" If you dare say the beach, you're a dead man " Dustin warned. That's where he got kidnapped… twice! So he was sick of the place for a while.

" I was going the say deep in the forest." Hunter quickly lied.

" Of course you were, dude, of course you were…" Dustin snickered, shook his head and finished his breakfast.

" Dustin, I need to look at your wounds."

" Dude, my wounds are perfectly fine."

" I still need to redress the bandages."

" Dustin!" Came Tori's delighted shriek when she saw him. He again was at the receiving end of a hug while Blake carefully patted him on the shoulder.

" Glad to have you back and not only for your sake." Blake said with a glance at his brother.

" Was he really that annoying?"

" Even more then you think. It's amazing he let us sleep!" Blake answered. Hunter looked slightly embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

" I've already apologized." He mumbled looking at anything but Dustin and the other rangers. Dustin snickered and comfortably seated himself in Hunter's lap.

" It's like totally cute that you were worried!" Dustin exclaimed happily.

" Dustin, did you forget the part where I was supposed to be redressing those bandages?" Cam asked before Hunter and Dustin could play tonsil hockey in front of their eyes.

" Right." Dustin said with a sigh. He got up and when Cam turned around, rolled his eyes before following him.

" He seems awfully happy." Shane stated.

" Yeah, I don't think he even cares he just got kidnapped." Hunter said thoughtful.

" I think he's just trying to forget it and I don't think we should bring it up again. If he wants to talk about it, he will. If he doesn't, we just let him. It all ended well. No need to discuss it to death." Tori said

" You're probably right." Hunter said. Just then the computer alarm sounded, alerting that the city was once again under attack.

" For heaven's sake. Can't he just cut us a break for once?" Blair exclaimed annoyed.

" This is Lothor we're talking about. Why shouldn't he attack with one ranger down?" Cam said when he re-entered with Dustin right behind him, " And Dustin, that means you're staying here."

" Suits me fine, dude." Dustin said with a shrug.

" Just don't touch anything please. We want to be able to use the zords." Cam said before they morphed.

" Good luck!" Dustin yelled when his friends streaked out. He sat down behind the computer to follow the battle which was quickly won by the rangers. Why was Lothor still bothering?

That evening, Hunter and Dustin were sitting at the lake to finish their date.

" The next person who comes to interrupt or disturb us in any way, is going to be so dead." Dustin announced as they finished they chocolate cake they'd brought. That's the only thing they ate for lunch as they didn't feel up for anything else. And chocolate was comfort food, something they could both use.

" I agree."

" So where were we before you – I mean, we got interrupted." Hunter said in his most husky tone of voice.

" Hold on a sec, Hunter. I want to talk to you first."

" About?" Hunter asked.

" My kidnapping."

" Yes?"

" You don't have to feel bad about anything. You made all the right choices and I would've done the same no matter how hard so no need to feel guilty and I don't want to hear any apologizes either." Dustin said firmly. His words seemed to have little effect since Hunter heaved a deep sigh and looked away but Dustin had caught the expression of pain in those blue eyes. " Hunter, please, you have to get over this. We all know the morphers are more important. Lothor cannot get them, even if it means making a sacrifice but I'm fine now. It all worked out well."

" It just hurt. We just found each other and I could've lost you already." Hunter said quietly. Dustin slid closer to Hunter and grabbed his hand, causing Hunter to look at him.

" I know what you mean. When I was kidnapped the second time, I thought you were dead. I felt so sad, so angry that I threw myself against the door. Unfortunately, it didn't really budge, hence the wound on my shoulder." Dustin said with a small smile and he was glad when he got a small smile in return. " Point is, it happened. It all ended well. We're still together so there's no point in feeling guilty."

" You know, you're starting to sound like Cam." Hunter said with a wide grin now.

" Dude, that's so not true! Besides, that's actually a compliment, man."

" I actually meant that as an insult."

Dustin snickered. " You're lucky Cam doesn't hear that or he might tell Sensei you've been behaving as a bad boy and have you running all day."

" What do you say we forget about Cam and start working on our relationship?"

" Good idea. Any suggestions."

" As a matter of fact I have a suggestion you might like." Hunter said with a wolfish grin. He slid a hand in Dustin's hair and pressed his mouth on Dustin's. The kiss started gentle but became more passionate when Hunter's tongue pried Dustin's mouth open. Not that Dustin particularly cared.

When the kiss ended, Dustin was flat on his back and shirtless. How Hunter managed to get the shirt off without him knowing about it would remain a mystery but then again, his brain wasn't functioning as properly as it should due to the breath taking kiss.

" I like your suggestions." Dustin mumbled as Hunter started an attack on his throat and soon had him marked. Hunter chuckled against his neck and then pulled away as a thought struck him.

" Roll over."

Dustin looked at him asking but when Hunter didn't explain he turned over. Hunter straddled him again and placed his hands on Dustin's shoulders. He leaned in close to whisper something in his love's ear.

" We still have plenty of time for love making-"

Dustin let out a sarcastic laugh at that. Not while Lothor was around. That much was for sure. They were quite save in the forest and it was very doubtful that the evil space ninja would attack at night. Even he needed his beauty sleep. Not that it would help that much.

" – so let me take care of you now." Hunter said ignoring Dustin. He pressed a kiss on Dustin's shoulder blade and then started a gentle massage to loosen up the tight muscles.

Hunter's hands did wonders on Dustin's back and he started drifting off. He was in that wonderful place between being awake and sleep where he was still aware of what was happening around him but where reality started to mix with the land of dreams.

When Dustin's snores reached Hunter's ears, he stopped and laid down next to the wind rangers. He folded Dustin's shirt as a pillow and grabbed some blankets he had insisted on taking in case it got too cold. He pulled Dustin against him and put his head against his chest while he used Dustin's shirt for pillow. He covered them with the blankets and contentedly stared up at the sky. There was no point in waking Dustin up. It was warm enough and nothing could happen since they were still near the safety of Ninja Ops.

Deciding Hunter wanted to enjoy having Dustin in his arms, he stayed awake until sleep became too hard to fight. He fell asleep knowing that no matter what would happen, they'd be together. He'd make sure of it.

**The end.**

_Hope you all liked it. There's one more story that needs finishing and then my job here is done! Take care!_


End file.
